The invention relates to a thread brake for a textile machine, in which a thread is guided between two opposed brake shoes operatively connected to holders.
Known thread brakes of the kind mentioned have the disadvantage that their brake force varies with time as a result of the fluff being deposited on the braking parts or that they must be cleaned often to eliminate this phenomenon.
A thread brake has already been used, in which the disk-shaped brake shoes are kept continuously in rotational movement positively by means of an electric motor provided especially therefor. The achievement therewith is that the points of contact of the thread with the brake shoes are constantly displaced. In the process, deposited fluff at any given time passes into the region of the thread moving away from the brake shoes, by which it is entrained, whereby automatic cleaning of the brake shoes takes place.
This solution however is very elaborate.